


The Dimblethumb gets a hug

by Fallingtoast



Category: The Unicorn Chronicles - Bruce Coville
Genre: Fix It Fic, Fluff, Kinda, My heart hurts and this is how I cope, Oneshot, Spoilers, The ending was perfect but I just needed the dimblethum to get a hug, aaaaaaaa, anyone in the books: gets paper cut “ouch!”, hurt comfort, i am feeling Emotions!!, i wanna hug everyone in this series so bad!!, i wrote this cause I just binge read the last book and, i wrote this fic for it at like 2 am, its an absolute crime more people don’t know about it, lol it’s not actually that angsty, me: sobbing “HAVENT THE SUFFERED ENOUGH“, pls read this series it’s so good, save for the last book, short fic, so be wary of poor quality, yall major spoilers that won’t actually make sense, y’all just pls go read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtoast/pseuds/Fallingtoast
Summary: He’s been waiting there a long time.AkaHe looked so sad at the end of the series that I had to write this to cope
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	The Dimblethumb gets a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This ain’t gonna make sense if you haven’t read the books, but you can still read it lol,  
> An alahim is a word from the books that basically means someone you hold closer to your heart than family, but not in a romantic way

The Dimblethum was tired. Long had it been since the time of beloved, and of war. Long had it been since the near end of luster. Long had it been since he lost his sister…. and his alahim. A sob was buried in his heart. But long had it been since he had shed physical tears. 

The world of luster was whole as it had ever been. The trees shone silver and blue. The water was clear. And the great tree that was the heart of this world had not to show now, save a scar. This scar was one that not even time could fully heal, such is the way of great wounds. Of the body. And of the heart.

Oh. How the Dimblethum was tired. One by one, his friends had left. They couldn’t stay, though it pained them to leave. Yet death waits for no one. 

He had sat by the great tree for many months now. For he was tired. And, despite the squidjim’s occasional presence, he was lonely. With nothing left to do, he slept.

Now here, while his troubled dreams kept him occupied, the great scar began to glow, and the ground shivered and the branches shook

And the Dimblethum slept on.

Then two figures emerged from the light.

A man and a woman.

And they were as alive as the tree they had repaired, alive as luster, for it lived and breathed with them.

They saw the Dimblethum, and the man approached 

“Alahim, alahim awaken”

And the Dimblethum woke. And he saw. And he cried.

And the three held each other for an impossibly long time, for their lesson was learned and though the Dimblethum may never return to his former self. He had his alahim and his sister. And they had luster. 

And finally, the Dimblethum smiled.


End file.
